


救命！我被校霸看上了！

by Tempeh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. 我要追他

“我等你？”感觉袖子被巴基拉住，洛基低头问道。

“嗯”巴基假装认真写字，头也没抬。

“好吧”洛基伸了个懒腰，提高音量，假装乖巧地和老师告别，“布鲁斯老师再见！我也有事留会儿。”

人影交杂恍惚中迎来了白日盛大的落幕，炽红的夕阳温暖着天空，仿佛把阳光发酵进了空气，金色钻进了大面团的每一个角落。教室里留一片空空荡荡的桌椅，巴基对着作业本心不在焉地提起笔来写一下停一下，哼着不成曲的老调子。洛基晃晃悠悠踱步到讲台前，一下一下吹着粉笔灰玩——

“你不写作业啊？”巴基抬起头，“别吹了，好烦”

“写完了”洛基露出几颗可爱的小白牙朝他挑衅一笑。

哎，即使洛基长得是很惊艳，但这个时候就对巴基特别不友好了。

“靠。”巴基没说什么，认命般埋头苦干。

“洛基你说这个世界是不是太不公平了”巴基终于龙飞凤舞完了最后一道题，迫不及待把作业往抽屉里面塞,“打群架被留堂是我，小团体头目是我，作业慢慢吞吞还是我，额，洛基，几点了？”

“早着呢，才二十分钟”洛基放下袖子，“而且我觉得对你蛮公平了。你看，对面九头蛇施密特已经被处分了，你就一个留堂自习，而且我们的老大的确是你哦，不找你找我吗？”

“你别想划清界限”巴基整理着乱糟糟的抽屉，“你也是一个”

“挂名的”洛基理理头发，“我也就一个吉祥物的作用，从来没打过架”

“总之就是对我不公平。你看啊你学习这么好人又漂亮”说着就被洛基锤了一拳，“漂亮，夸你呢。你看我，我，我甚至还没有你会烧饭”

洛基内心无语凝噎了一下：学习？烧饭？这小子扯的什么跟什么啊。

洛基心里哼了一声：“还有呢”

“洛基你看你有人追。我，我都没人追”仿佛这句话烫嘴似的，巴基一句话说完后还结结巴巴起来了。

“哦？”洛基抬眼，“终于说到正题了？”

“什么？”巴基傻了

谁知道自己这点小心思一下子就被洛基看穿了。

“说了一大堆，东拉西扯，终于扯上主题了”洛基看起来兴奋极了，眼睛似乎都在发光，“嗒”一拍桌子。

“快说！是不是春心萌动了？”

巴基傻了傻，迅速装回大哥模样：基哥不要面子的啊居然愁自己没人追单相思

“屁”巴基敲了敲洛基后脑勺，“真有事”

“说呗”洛基一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情，“拐弯抹角反而使人闻到了一丝奸情”

“我有一个朋友”

洛基挥挥手：“停。让你别拐弯抹角，像你这么开头基本盲猜你自己”

“不是，真实存在的一个人”巴基把课桌的挡板放下去，陷入了回忆，“他小时候和我很好，只是后来搬家去隔壁市了”

“他身体不好，小时候有哮喘，几乎天天都浸着一身消毒药水味，在学校里也一直被欺负。我们一起上学那两年来我为他也打了很多架，或许才有了现在的我吧”

“我妈妈说他这个学期要转回来。但是，洛基，你知道我们学校这个环境，我说社会环境，学习好的容易被针对，不好的更容易，连老师都没精力注意他们。”

洛基点点头，确实，他和巴基算是互相帮助。有他加入巴基不容易被老师盯上，洛基会打着一起学习的名号掩护他们，各种老师看到是洛基很多时候也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。而要是没有巴基，洛基长得不是很壮，算是精瘦的，看上去细皮嫩肉很好欺负。他也知道被粗鲁地戳后背索要答案或要求一起作弊是什么滋味：

“所以呢？巴基？”

“我要追他。”

洛基没忍住嘴角的笑意：“懂了”

“你又懂什么了”

巴基·狒狒挠头·巴恩斯

“几岁的朋友？”

“八岁转学走的”巴基装模作样掐着指头算，“七年没见了啊”

“他身体具体怎么样你知道吗”

“哮喘，肺结核，鼻炎，偏头痛，麻疹”巴基一件一件回忆

“你从小暗恋他，终于要出手了。可喜可贺。”洛基得意洋洋说出了自己的结论，“加油，说不定我会磕你们这对哦”

巴基眼珠转了转，把脸搭到桌面：“听不懂听不懂”

其实巴基内心已经有点窃喜了。

“八岁的同学现在还记得，七年哦，你怎么就不记得欠我五块钱呢，什么病都记得，为他打架，而且你脸红，你说话声调不自然。你自己说你要追他”

“不是啊洛基”巴基还在嘴硬，“你想想，有人敢欺负我对象吗？”

“那也没有人敢欺负我对象吧，巴基，要是别人你就直接让我去追了。”

“得了，第二天索尔就得来找我了”巴基把头晃来晃去，“有人追伤不起哦”

“只是做你的朋友都不会被欺负。得了吧巴基。”洛基双手撑在桌子上，“你想追他。”

洛基一字一句说完，斩钉截铁的话语落到巴基心坎里。他仰躺在椅背上，灰绿色小鹿般澄澈的大眼忽而有些失神。

“是啊”他喃喃道，“我想追他。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我想追他”


	2. 咆哮帮和马克西莫夫兄妹

巴基睁开眼睛，窗外一片灰蒙蒙的天  
“早上好”他在床上挣扎了一会儿跳起来冲出阁楼喊，“几点了，妈妈？”  
巴恩斯太太拿一片吹凉了的焦吐司堵住巴基的嘴：“才五点半呢，小声点。爸爸刚出门，贝琪还在睡觉。”  
“年轻真好”巴基嘀咕，抓起校服就跑了出去“我也想睡这么久”  
穿过星光依旧的巷子，绕过晒着五颜六色被单的棕墙白瓦居民区，巴基一路挂着大书包往前跑。到校门，巴基抬头望天，天是透着五彩斑斓的灰，灰只是薄薄的一层棉絮一般的遮掩，只要轻轻一吹就能把这层薄纱吹去，露出其中的万丈光芒，流云红霞。  
巴基打了个大大的哈欠，望向校门口，那里约站了三五个学生，都是早些过来玩闹的。留着金黄色长发，罩着柠檬黄毛衣的大个子索尔奥丁森眉眼深邃，似乎总挂着笑，仿佛害怕人不能第一眼注意到似的。奥丁森温暖的毛衣外更笼了一件校服，手套中捂了一只热水袋，靠在石墙上。  
“基哥？”山姆威尔逊注意到了巴基，大声喊道，“基哥早！”  
索尔有一点雀跃，期待地转过来，看到是巴基的那一刻有些失望，不过看起来在意料之中。他怔了证，想起了什么，也跑上前，  
“基哥！”  
巴基从口袋里掏出了五块钱：“洛基还没来吧”  
“没”索尔笃信地说  
“那你还等着？”“嗯，但如果基哥找我有事就先不等了吧”索尔犹犹豫豫地说完后半段  
“那辛苦你了，帮我还个钱”巴基把票子“啪”一下塞索尔手里，“没什么事了”  
“基哥，我们班有两个同学想进帮”  
“嗯？”巴基刚走开几步，回过头眨巴眨巴大眼睛，“这种事情找洛基”  
“有个妹子。我们这里本来是不收妹子的嘛，担心洛基哥拒绝。”  
“行，我去一趟”巴基露出他看似人畜无害的小鹿般纯的笑容，“帮我钱还了。”  
巴基蹦跶蹦跶挂着大书包往楼上的教室冲去。  
“旺达·马克西莫夫”后门一个娃娃脸的男孩子探头，“她在吗？”  
靠窗前排的一个长头发女孩子很快就站起来了，她像怕被看见似的一溜烟就跑到了后门：“是我。  
索尔让你来的？”  
巴基点点头。  
“那你认不认识你们那个老大，巴基·巴恩斯。我是说能不能帮我找一下”  
巴基晃晃飞扬的短发：“巴基是我我是巴基。怎么，不像吗？”  
“啊啊不好意思。”旺达伸手掩住了嘴很尴尬懊悔的样子：“看你娃娃脸大眼睛啊这些狠可爱嘛，想不到你就是那个大哥”  
“皮特洛！”旺达四周探了探脑袋，冲从洗手间走回来的男孩拼命挥手道，“这里这里！”  
巴基看清了那个男孩子，一头蓬蓬的标新立异的银发，和旺达颇有几分相似的眉眼，“你弟弟？”  
“对。我们想加入你们，额，额，这个咆哮帮”  
“嗯，索尔说了。女孩子很少见诶——我能问问原因嘛？”  
“索尔说你们帮是清流啊，打架老大上，也不搞霸凌什么的”  
“是啊”巴基挠挠头，“所以这是原因嘛？”  
他努努女孩整整齐齐洗的发白的校服，一丝不苟的领口，就连一根发丝都规规矩矩：“看起来是个好学生嘛。”  
“哎，我弟弟。”旺达揉了揉皮特洛的银发，“我答应你一起来了，回家就去洗了”  
“那就定了？回头让索尔给你们介绍一下洛基他们——还有噢，咆哮帮的欺负同学的，欢迎检举，哈哈。”

旺达望着巴基远去消失的背影，汗津津握成拳的手掌才放松下来。  
“骗人什么的，再也不干了”她依旧站在教室门口，“皮特洛，给查尔斯打电话还是你去吧”  
皮特洛耸耸肩，一溜烟没了影  
旺达又长出一口气：“《风声》，《潜伏》。唉什么乱七八糟的。真好烦。”  
巴基一路小跑下楼，早读快开始了，人就有些多了，还碰到了笑成一朵花的索尔。认识他的人都挥挥手，喊一声“基哥”  
巴基·巴恩斯，“咆哮帮”老大。  
这个名字巴基自己都认为很中二。这真是小时候最有骑士梦的回忆。谁没想过上战场当英雄呢？巴恩斯和罗杰斯也不例外。  
巴基没当英雄，他当了半个黑帮老大  
早些时候帮里的都是被巴基打进来的。小时候总有人欺负来欺负去，就欺负到了史蒂夫头上。巴基咬着牙和爸爸练了很久的军体拳，还倾囊传授了史蒂夫，奈何史蒂夫身子实在有点弱。巴基倒是天赋秉异，把小混蛋小流氓们一拳一拳打服了，给史蒂夫道歉。这点小小的人脉，被真心折服在巴恩斯身手下的几位再一传播，成了“咆哮帮”发家立业的基础。  
哎，总之还是一个名字：史蒂夫。  
还是因为史蒂夫才有的这个“咆哮帮”啊  
他默默喜欢了很久的史蒂夫啊。  
哎，马上就不是秘密了。  
哎，青春期。  
哎，他甜蜜的，恼人的未来男朋友啊。  
巴基稚气未脱的俊脸上露出天真洋溢的微笑。  
该死的。他一想到他就想笑。


	3. 新邻居老邻居

日历上的纸片雪花一样飞去，日历一点一点单薄下来了，气温也一点一点试探着减下来了，马上就是新年了。  
巴基对此欢欣雀跃  
马上就可以见到亲亲宝贝史蒂夫啦！  
对史蒂夫这份喜欢在心底里埋藏了太久，如今一发不可收拾，冲破了巴恩斯节操的大坝  
裹在一层一层围巾羽绒服当中，巴基像只笨拙地大棕熊一样到了家门口  
嗯？他揭下裹住了大半张脸的围巾，隔壁史蒂夫家好像有人影在晃。  
巴基一口气蹬上自家台阶，冲进屋，大喝一声  
“我回来啦！”  
巴恩斯夫人还在厨房里，棕黑的头发笼了薄薄一层油烟，乌黑发亮。  
家的味道。  
巴基咚一声把沉得好比砖块的大书包扔到地板上，嘀嘀几下打开电视  
“.....举行LGBT游行......”  
巴基！请帮我调购物频道！  
伴着叮咚一声和微微蔓延的香气，巴恩斯夫人喊道  
“请等一下！”巴基拿起茶壶嘴对嘴咚咚咚震天响，眼睛一眨不眨盯着屏幕  
“别和我抢。”巴恩斯夫人端着两个苹果派走过来：“罗杰斯阿姨回来了，你不去玩会儿？”  
“真的？”巴恩斯惊喜地问，“我能。。。”  
“我能带点吃的给史蒂夫吗？答案是当然可以，巴基”巴恩斯夫人塞给他两只手套，“可以多玩一会儿嘛？当然可以，我乐得没人和我抢频道。”  
“谢谢！”巴基用油乎乎的加厚烘焙手套捧起巴恩斯夫人的脸使劲在两边脸颊都留下了爱的小油嘴唇印，“您是最好的妈妈！”  
巴恩斯蹦着出了门，很快嘴里的小调就在寒风的掩盖下再也听不到了。  
巴恩斯夫人犹豫了一下，直接关掉了电视。

巴恩斯小朋友带着毛乎乎的围巾，手套，端着热腾腾的苹果派。微微一点红在鼻尖晕开，染上牙白的双颊。半仰头，小口哈着白气。  
“巴基来了！”他在外面伸长了脖子喊，“开开门！”  
不一会儿，一阵高跟鞋叮叮咚咚的踩踏声近了，门开了。罗杰斯夫人站在门内惊喜地望着巴基，巴基抬头向她回以灿烂的笑容.七年不见，罗杰斯夫人添了几道皱纹，平添了几分风韵，淡金色鬈发齐肩，只要罗杰斯夫人一甩头她们便热烈地跳脱起来。房子里没怎么变，栗色的木板房，大格调还是怀旧，温馨的，就和小时候一样。  
“我还没吃晚饭呢巴基，谢谢！”罗杰斯夫人指挥巴基把盘子放在餐桌中央，转头给了巴基一个令他简直喘不过气的拥抱  
“不用谢阿姨”巴基愉快地眨眨小星星一样可爱的大眼睛，“我想史蒂夫会想念我家的口味”  
“史蒂夫？”他提高了声音，“你在吗？我给你带了苹果派！”  
罗杰斯夫人拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“他得读完这个学期。过完寒假再回来”  
巴恩斯眼里的小星星一下子变成了平淡的绿石头  
“巴基，你长高了好多。”罗杰斯夫人感叹道，“结实了点儿，黑了点儿，就是这脸看上去还没长开”  
“我们巴基还没长开就这么俊，长大了一定是个帅小伙”  
“史蒂夫也长了许多，巴基你大概会认不出他了吧”罗杰斯夫人自顾自说着，巴恩斯垂着头在心中大打算盘  
好吧。开学就开学。  
他保证史蒂夫有一个最惊喜的新学期。

巴基问罗杰斯夫人要来史蒂夫的联系方式，小失落地提前回了家。  
他先发送了验证，再伸了个懒腰，把手机扔到床上，拉近台灯深吸了一口气开始写作业。  
不知不觉九点了，他打了个哈欠，迷迷蒙蒙眼角泪花里看见已经通过了好友申请。  
亲爱的史蒂夫，最近你好吗  
巴恩斯打了这么一段话，觉得不好，改成  
猜猜我是谁？  
巴基撇撇嘴，换成了：  
听说你要回来了，太好了，我很想你。  
放下手机，拿起，巴恩斯逐字删了对话框里面的对话，锁屏，睡觉。  
想起史蒂夫是什么感觉？是冬日里懒洋洋暖乎乎的阳光不偏不倚照到你身上的感觉。  
梦里巴恩斯觉得很温暖


	4. 寒假的日常生活

巴基  
8：:45自然醒  
9：00给妈妈一个吻，带上早饭午饭出了门  
9：15到达索尔家等其他人....咦好像没什么事干，不如一起夸史蒂夫吧  
9：30开始写作业  
11:00吃午饭。把菜分半分给索尔  
12:00继续写作业  
15：00窝在索尔家的大沙发上面打游戏  
17:00告别  
20:00打开手机，望着列表史蒂夫的名字发呆  
20:13构思表白计划  
21:00构思失败。瘫在床上  
21:30回忆和史蒂夫一起干的蠢事  
22:00做了一个关于二战的梦，第一人称中士  
哇那队长真好帅

洛基  
6：00好学生的早起  
8：15写了两个小时作业开始做饭  
9：05出门  
9:13第一个到索尔家  
·获取索尔的拥抱一个  
9:30等人并且听巴基大肆回忆童年（回忆史蒂夫）  
11：00把自己多做的一份饭给索尔  
12:00开始写课外提升  
17:00告别  
17：10到家并答复索尔  
17:50做完晚饭打开新闻频道  
18:43接受索尔的“基哥盛世美颜”等彩虹屁  
21:00上床睡觉  
22:30再次被“特别关心”震动吵醒  
“晚安” 来自“憨憨索尔”  
揪住头发起床气无能狂怒 冷静下来之后回复  
“晚安” 来自“基哥❤”

索尔  
9：00被闹钟叫醒  
9：13套好衣服跑下楼接到洛基  
拥抱洛基并企图偷亲侧脸  
9:15   
巴基到达，尴尬地松开洛基，笑眯眯对洛基嘘寒问暖并无视巴基暧昧的笑  
9:18 两个马克西莫夫到达  
9:25 娜塔莎甩着自己刚烫的火红卷发大步流星地走来  
9:30开始扯皮式写作业  
11：00互相蹭饭  
！！！基哥把他的午饭给了一份给我？？？！！！  
12:00压抑狂喜开始问基哥题目  
14：50把笔一摔插碟打游戏  
17:00目送基哥  
17:05几乎刚走回房间关上门就开始问基哥是否到家  
18:40给基哥发彩虹屁  
20:35无意中翻到偷拍的基哥  
基哥真吼看！  
22:30 睡觉 基哥晚安


	5. Chapter 5

非正常寒假  
“老实说，我以前真经常玩这游戏”  
大局已定，巴恩斯放松下来，吧手柄上的按键激烈地敲打的噼里啪啦响  
雷神第三次被美国队长击倒。  
索尔垂头丧气地说：“怎么做到的？我好歹死个明白”  
“多打呗”巴基收好游戏手柄，“你知道嘛就从前街头不老有街霸游戏机，天天蹲着练”  
“你要是五六年只玩美国队长一个英雄还玩不好那就是你天生蔡，没救的”巴恩斯打了个哈哈，“没英雄选呗”  
索尔拿起遥控器嘀嘀几下关掉了电视，眨了眨眼睛，没讲话。  
巴恩斯沉默了一会儿，懒洋洋靠上沙发，已经熟的当自己家里一样：“索尔，三局了，愿赌服输，你得出去给我们买奶茶，我黑糖布丁”  
“奶茶？”皮特洛耳朵很快，“芋圆奶茶，谢谢索尔”  
“黑糖珍珠，三分，谢谢索尔！”旺达露出洁白的贝齿，冲索尔不好意思笑笑  
自从认识娜塔莎以来，旺达外向了许多。  
“和旺达一样”  
娜塔莎潇洒地甩甩头发  
女孩子间的革命友谊，从追求一模一样开始。旺达的笔盒上和娜塔莎有同款的挂件，少女心亮晶晶的。娜塔莎火红飘逸的卷发上和旺达带着一样的条纹发夹，与娜塔莎酷酷飒飒的风格显出极大的违和感  
“咆哮帮”内唯二的女孩子，她们是最夺目的玫瑰与雏菊，浑身上下沐浴着友情的光芒。  
“抹茶，加一份布丁”洛基也兴致勃勃地参与了这次活动，洛基笑眯眯盯着索尔，索尔苦兮兮望着洛基  
下一秒  
“但索尔一个人出门也不太好，洛基!辛苦你了配索尔走一趟”  
索尔的表情霎时间从无奈变成了惊喜，三下五除二提上了鞋，跌跌撞撞跑去打开门  
洛基则带着一副“我知道你在想什么但你别想知道我在想什么”的表情踱过巴基身边  
“嘿，老兄”洛基意味深长地说  
洛基停在巴基面前慢条斯理地理了理衣服，又玩下要系鞋带，最后泄愤式地把巴基的鞋带扯松了  
“嘿！”巴基假装无视正扯住自己鞋带的罪恶的手，“门口，索尔！我帮你到这了！”  
关上门，巴基和娜塔莎都噗嗤笑起来  
“你们笑什么”不明觉厉的两个马克西姆夫问  
“索尔暗恋，明，明恋洛基这么久了”娜塔莎甩甩头，“不然你们真的觉得巴恩斯的人格魅力能折服富二代做小弟？”  
巴基瞪了娜塔莎一眼，说：“对，娜塔莉亚的美貌也掰不直”  
“诶，可是他们都是男孩子”  
“爸爸们也都是”旺达说，“很正常”  
“是，但是，我以为像他们的人不多”  
巴基撇撇嘴，用只有自己能听到的声音说，“多呢”  
“事实上，今天一是索尔真的喜欢洛基，我们撮合一下嘿嘿嘿，增进增进感情  
二来，安全起见”巴恩斯夸张地双手合十，“我已经迫不及待想象他们婚礼上我证婚的一幕了，你们说他们进教堂吗？嗯？”  
“安全？”旺达敏锐地意识到  
“额，是有挺多人不爽我们的”巴基挥挥手，“顺带一提”

索尔没想到巴基是认真的，没想到他这么给力。顿时内心大泛一阵感动之情，恨不得折回去用力拥抱巴基大喊一声：“基哥奥利给”。洛基吐了吐舌头，心里吐槽着巴基，开始计划起整蛊巴基的101种方式——  
“欸，基，基哥”索尔似乎不好意思地小声说着。  
洛基觉得好笑，应和道：“欸！”  
“以后要不就叫我洛基吧”绿眼睛的少年眨巴眨巴眼睛，双手插在兜里，背上背着一个学生用的双肩包，衬衫白净，裤子一尘不染，从头到脚。整整齐齐头发一丝不苟服帖的梳着，一丝没有不良少年的样子，“基哥听着别扭，太老气，和巴基还能撞名，是吧”  
看到索尔没有回话，洛基又露出小虎牙冲他笑了一下，两颗洁白的牙齿衬的他格外乖巧：“或者你想叫什么都行？前提是我也可以随便叫”  
叫“亲爱的”，或者“对象”行不行？索尔张了张嘴，最终还是笑道，“我，我还没想好改叫什么”  
“真巧，我也没想好。”洛基的眼睛亮晶晶盯着他看，索尔咽了口口水又说：“基哥，我听到你点了抹茶，是喜欢抹茶吗？”  
“嗯，是吧”洛基点点头，脚下丝毫不停徐步走去，“有回香，不是单一的甜，是微苦涩中带甘”  
“问题是，单一的香甜并不逊色于苦后余甘。”索尔思考良久告诉他，“其实不必拐着弯去受苦，就能得到醇正的香甜，，，我说不上来，但各有各的好。”  
洛基停下来，索尔也不明觉厉地陪他顿了一顿。洛基仰头憋着笑看索尔，盈盈笑意在那双眸子里化作满天秋水：“别打比方了，绕着弯子呢，我就觉得你中二病哈哈哈”  
索尔挠挠头，假装没听懂。  
“不如到时候你的那一杯给我嘬一口，就能知道孰优孰劣了？”洛基还补了一句，“作为补偿，我们交换”  
说完洛基感到自己脸庞有些微微发红，赶紧快步向前走去。北风刮过温热的脸庞，脸蛋好像更剧烈地灼烧了起来。  
还有五六条街道就是市中心了，洛基捂捂发烫的脸蛋，小跑起来。索尔追上来，拉住他说，“大马路上不太好，我知道有近的巷子。”  
索尔大胆地抓住了洛基的手，洛基没有抗拒，索尔就放心地牵着，三下两下转进了一条小巷子里。洛基感觉手心汗津津油腻腻的，又暖暖的，生怕一动就滑出去了，便紧紧跟着索尔。  
一个急停，洛基“扑通”一声撞在了索尔背上。  
他还没来得及揉鼻子，就抬起头，看见有一横排电瓶车，七扭八歪的摆着，在巷口基本封死了。  
“哎哎哎这条道他妈封了啊，我们老大在里面呢”坐在电动车上抽烟的黄毛跳下来，又猛吸几口，“非常时期，隔离懂不懂？那边过。”  
“现在还没这么危险，况且这边堵了别的居民也过不去”洛基嘀咕了一句，“什么人啊”  
索尔捏了捏手掌中洛基的手，又如梦初醒般放开，走到前面去朗声说;  
“除了基哥外我没听说过一个‘哥’”索尔脱下外套，往后一甩，洛基伸手一接，默契至极。  
黄毛转过身来，仔细看了看，此时巷子里面那个“哥”也走了出来，索尔漫不经心的一扫  
好嘛，居然是朗姆洛。  
朗姆洛是“红骷髅”中二把手，相当于洛基在“咆哮帮”的地位。朗姆洛看见索尔和洛基也是呆了一呆，喊道，“你们那边的巴基巴恩斯没来？”  
洛基仰着头喊道：“基哥啊，在我们后面呢！马上就到了”  
朗姆洛还是不放心地点了点这边的小弟，足足六七个，派了一个人到来路找寻。索尔见事情不妙，拉近洛基，假意在外套口袋里翻找，说：  
“洛基，你跑上那个居民楼的二楼，从窗台往外拍，注意安全，然后去找基哥。实在不行你就直接走”  
洛基会意，点点头，刚打算起身又折回来问，“你怎么办”  
“我”索尔苦笑一声，“扛，扛到你找到基哥。”  
“傻瓜”洛基瞪他，“你简直是”九界最甜的傻瓜。  
洛基站起来，慢慢往外走去，有人想拦住，索尔怒吼一声：“谁拦我基哥？！”当真没了声息。  
朗姆洛盯着索尔看，洛基听到问索尔想干什么。索尔笑一声，说  
“把你们电动车都撤咯，以后没事别老跟大家过不去”  
索尔的声音越来越小，他离他越来越远，然后就听不见什么声音了，他心跳得很慌，在另一条巷子找了间公寓猫着腰躲在二楼，用手机摄像头录下了朗姆洛的举动——好极了，虽然有些糊，但是朗姆洛的装束，捏住索尔下巴这种行为都拍得一清二楚。  
好极了，接下来，洛基的唯一任务就是索尔说的，  
“跑”

巴基接到洛基电话的一刹那，脑袋一片白光划过，他不由自主喊出来：  
“什么？！索尔和你被朗姆洛的人堵了？！索尔还在他们那边？！！”  
巴基喊地实在太过大声，娜塔莎噌地一下站了起来，旺达和皮特洛都看过去。巴基此时愧疚和震惊的心情简直无以复加，他问清楚方位就连声说好，请洛基先回到索尔家里或回自己家。  
旺达怯怯地说：“我可以打电话请我爸爸提前带我回家吗？”  
巴基一拍脑袋，当然可以。但他们所有人一起先到达了最近的书店，才和娜塔莎匆匆跑过去。

索尔被朗姆洛狠狠推到地上：“你就放屁吧，根本没看见巴基，你想你妈呢”  
索尔埋着头，抱紧了自己的书包，缓缓拉开拉链。  
“你干什么？”朗姆洛吃了一惊。索尔这神态，直接掏出手榴弹他都不惊讶。  
好在索尔没有掏出手榴弹，而是一根结结实实的，铝制棒球棍。  
朗姆洛突然一声痛呼，第一棍子已经结结实实甩在他的后膝盖弯，他膝盖窝一软就向前跪倒。第二棍子毫不犹豫地抽上了他的后背。索尔跳起身来，往朗姆洛后背又补了一脚。这时候黄毛咬咬牙冲上来了。索尔稍加闪避就躲开了一记直勾勾的拳头，捉住他的手肘往下一压，照例用棒球棍敲在他的腿弯。第三个干脆上腿，索尔用球棍挡了几记，干脆利落地一个斯巴达之踢放倒，在格斗术加上棒球棍的威慑下，不一会儿所有人都倒了。  
“我记得，你刚刚捏了我的下巴。”索尔冷笑着敲着球棍走过来了，“没关系。”  
朗姆洛出了一口气。  
“但是你哪只手捏了基哥的脸，啊？”索尔一瞬间皮笑肉不笑地对着朗姆洛说，  
“右手？”  
索尔把朗姆洛不停挣扎的右手死死捉住，强迫摊开手掌，用棒球棍在上面敲了一记：“记住了？”  
索尔又望了望四周，满意地说  
“从此以后！一不能占道！二不准对基哥大不敬！不然，我自会来找你！现在都给我滚！”  
朗姆洛刚想站起来，又听索尔说：“你们不要想着报复！一来你们六七个打我一个输了不成，还混不混了？二来，哼哼，之前你们先动手的证据我都有。”  
他最后清了清嗓子，说：“现在，基哥马上过来，还不快给我有多快跑多块回家！在外面丢人现眼？！” 

索尔蹲着干等了一会儿，洛基还没找到他。他的手机还装在外套里面一起丢给洛基了。不过好在不必要实时和洛基报告了，倒是好掩护。  
他深吸了一口气，从地上拾起一块板砖，呼了口气，把上面的碎石砂砾吹走，又从裤袋里面找了张纸巾擦了擦，还是砖红一块，表面布满粗糙的颗粒，不过没有之前看上去那么灰扑扑了。  
索尔高举起板砖过头顶，瞄准了自己的额头，但几次手都悬停在额头上方几厘米停住了。索尔咽了口口水，还是没能说服自己砸下去。  
索尔叹了口气。  
最后他把板砖抵在额头上，双眼紧闭，神情紧张地单手拿着板砖在自己的额头上摩擦摩擦。他感到粗糙的颗粒在光洁额头上划拉，有点痛，他赶紧丢下了砖头，捂住自己的额头，有点粘稠的液体流下来，索尔定睛一看，好嘛，黏黏糊糊的血丝。他惨叫一声捂住了自己的额头  
“索尔！”他惨呼一声，寻声扑过来搂住索尔。洛基整个人这才安心下了，扑在索尔怀里喘着气尖叫：“你还好吗？他们有没有把你怎么样？”  
巴基觉得不对劲：“他们人呢？”  
“打了我一顿就都跑了，估计是听到你们来了”索尔心虚地回答。  
“好吧”巴基并未起疑心，“那就好——额，索尔，麻烦你和洛基再单独待一会儿，嗯？”  
洛基提出帮索尔去药店买些碘酒创可贴，并且不顾索尔的反对坚决去要了一大坨酒精棉花给索尔擦伤，还给他开了前置摄像头。索尔看到额头右上方有一块薄薄的擦伤，面积挺大，索性伤口不深。还是把洛基紧张坏了。  
“嘶——”索尔忍不住叫出来  
“疼吗？”一大坨酒精棉花后面洛基的脸浮现出来。  
他们端坐在索尔奥丁森家的台阶上，洛基举着碘酒给索尔擦。  
“疼”其实只是一点点，但是索尔决定放大事实。  
“那，这样呢？”洛基放轻了动作。“还是疼”  
洛基放下棉花，无奈地说：“怎么样不疼呢？”  
“额头疼，基哥亲亲就不疼了。”  
“不是说好了不叫我基哥的吗？”  
索尔愣了愣，没想到回应是这个，但他还是大着胆子重复：  
“洛基亲亲就不疼。”  
最后他自己都感到无可救药般捂上了眼睛。  
一个吻落在流着血的额角。温温软软。  
洛基红着脸，磕磕绊绊说：“好了，洛，洛基亲亲了，不疼了。”马上收拾东西离开了现场。  
索尔一个人坐着，发出了如梦初醒的笑声。


	6. Chapter 6

和煦的春光透过天堂树嫩绿的新叶抚上所有人的脸。今年的春天是一个奇迹，一个祥和平安幸福的奇迹，没有巴基最讨厌的春季流感，这意味着史蒂夫不用为此再引发一系列重症感冒，流感和哮喘的并发症。今年的春天简直暖和的不像刚过去了一个把巴基冻得鼻子通红的隆冬，也不像一年会给人一个下马威的开始，嫩绿的新叶是奇迹，早开的花枝是奇迹，暖和的日光也是奇迹。枯死的藤萝上长出新的枝叶，飞走的燕雀带着新生命归来。这是生命，也是奇迹，或者说，生命就是一个一个奇迹。  
巴基拎着书包笑嘻嘻地朝洛基和索尔走去，又冲旺达挥挥手，揽过皮特洛的肩膀。皮特洛立刻表现出一种受宠若惊的不自在来。巴基用力勾勾手臂，问  
“说实在的，你知道史蒂夫在哪个班吗”  
皮特洛就告诉他说，他们班听说有一个插班生来，就是叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的。旺达试探性鼓起了小掌，巴基满面如沐春风般满足地点头。  
“不急哈”巴基松开皮特洛的脖子，又勾上洛基的肩膀,“先考试。帮我盯着。记住了吧？是那种瘦瘦小小，但是带着韧劲的人，或许有变化，但是绝对是金发，蓝眼，小个子——嘿，不是索尔！”  
皮特洛满口答应下来，旺达捂着嘴巴偷笑。巴基开始向洛基临阵请教，走到考场的小段走廊念着公式知识点。走到三楼时两拨人短暂告了别。栏杆上晃着清亮的日光，好像天边轻薄的白云，裹成少女的衣裳。  
洛基不怕考试，巴基怕，怕的头痛。洛基和巴基是形影不离的好朋友，巴基痛恨为什么他的成绩和洛基的成绩在榜上不是形影不离的朋友。一天六场考试虽然不足以要他的命，但能把他弄得头昏脑涨。娜塔莎就很善解人意地在洛基“不怀好意”（巴基是这么认为的）的对答案时来找巴基，告诉他两个消息。还是熟悉的老规矩二选一，乐天派的巴基当然选择先听好的——  
没有好消息  
巴基脸一下子苦起来了，娜塔莎善解人意地说，也许还算好消息。  
巴基示意她说下去。娜塔莎就告诉他，第一，皮特洛没有找到你的小豆芽，也许只是同名同姓。  
巴基苦笑说，这还好，我家就住他家附近，我哪天有空自己去找总好了吧。  
娜塔莎又说，也不都是绝对的坏消息啦。同名同姓那个壮汉不知道哪里听了口风，皮特洛说校霸大哥要找人，但银发弟弟当然意识到他绝对不是你找的人，就捂严实了没说出去。最后那个壮汉对你提起兴趣了。  
巴基疑惑地盯着娜塔莎，娜塔莎继续说，  
但不是那种兴趣。因为他直接问皮特洛：  
你们校霸接受约架吗？谁赢谁当大哥那种。  
巴基的眉毛一下子跳起来，他说，好吧小娜，为什么你觉得这不算个好消息。你忘了我们会费都是当初一次约架十块钱赚来的吗？  
娜塔莎说，嘿，先听我说完，上面都是第一个关于那个人的消息。结合下面这个才算是不好消息呢！  
“我讨厌卖关子。”巴基提起书包，“不管咯，边走边说”  
娜塔莎沙沙的酷酷的嗓音在身后响起：  
“新校长让你放学后去他办公室。”  
巴基把寒假到开学干的所有事情都紧张地回想了一遍。他确定考试时没有什么可疑动作特别出格，上学路上校门口没有一字排开欢迎基哥返校的小弟，寒假没有玩太多手机被咨询班主任——  
寒假，那就是那件事了。  
“洛基和索尔也是，旺达和皮特洛那边得到消息早，已经回来了看他们表情应该没问题，我也得去”娜塔莎冲他挤挤眼睛，“走吧”

查尔斯很热情地挥手欢迎他们：“坐呀，同学们不用这样拘束。”  
娜塔莎的手掌绕过后背拍拍巴基，巴基和娜塔莎立刻很迅速地夹着洛基坐下，索尔另坐在娜塔莎的右侧。校长敲着国际象棋，很和蔼地笑道：  
“假期里面的一点事，我都听，几个参与者说了。”他刻意模糊了消息来源，索尔自然而然以为是对面恶人先告状了，便要站起来诉说。查尔斯又一摆手，“当然，大家学习的热情是值得肯定的，互帮互助也是好的。我都听说全貌了”  
洛基一愣，这是，在肯定他们？  
“只是，这种小团体。”查尔斯意味深长地盯着巴基看了一眼，“我相信大家还是一心在学习的，对吧？不是会分心三天两头搞花样的。”  
巴基被查尔斯虽然含着笑意的眼神盯得不自觉咽了一口唾沫。查尔斯继续说：“希望大家多多理解我新官上任三把火。假期发生的恶性斗殴，挑起事端那一边该记过就已经记过了，大家这边也要以学习为重，是不是？”  
巴基又看看学生会的洛基，洛基点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
对面被记过了，他们没有。  
查尔斯长出一口气起身：“今天就到这里，相信我的话大家都听明白了。这样吧，我先生来接我了，我送大家回去。”  
查尔斯校长的先生是一个德国面孔的英俊男人。他对查尔斯温热地笑笑，护着他进了副驾驶，紧接着拉开车门把四个人塞进后座。  
每个人到家后校长或校长先生都跟着进去和家人寒暄了几句，索尔和洛基这种家人在外的也是例外。  
巴基是最后一个到家的，德国男人紧跟着他下了车。巴基扯扯他的西装袖口，侥幸又紧张地开口问道：“能不能说点好话啊，我保证以后有机会和教授说你很多很多好话，有机会的话”  
德国男人笑了，不像对教授那样温柔的微笑，而是露出整齐的白牙大笑起来。笑完了他说，可以吧，前提是你真的要在查查那里说说我好话。  
艾瑞克把手插在灰色风衣兜里和巴恩斯夫人交涉了一会儿，巴基听着。德国男人的确尽量夸着他，不过巴恩斯夫人的天性就是那样爱护自己的儿子，一边听艾瑞克尽量讲着大概一边搂紧了个头已经高大的巴恩斯。最后瑞贝卡跑过来拽开哥哥，奶声奶气和妈妈说哥哥没事，但是你继续抱下去就有事了。  
艾瑞克蹲下身逗了逗贝琪，自然而然地说，我也有一个女儿，和你一样可爱呢！  
巴恩斯夫人这才问，您是?  
艾瑞克伸出手去：“我是校长的先生，叫我艾瑞克就好”，同时瞟了一眼巴基。  
巴恩斯夫人的脸色一下子变得有些尴尬，赶忙抱起贝琪回避了握手，说：“好吧，艾瑞克先生，我知道了，幸会幸会。”  
尽管艾瑞克真的好话说尽，巴恩斯都听出来了，可是巴恩斯夫人还是倔强地说：“巴基！以后晚上不要出去了！”  
巴基哀嚎一声“隔壁家也不行？”  
“不行！”巴恩斯夫人罕见地瞪起了眼睛，“在家里陪贝琪！”  
巴基巴恩斯的一天有点糟。  
但是巴基巴恩斯的一天还不算太糟。  
巴基入睡前告诉自己  
至少，我知道了校长先生叫他查查。  
巴基噗嗤一声闷在被窝里笑出了声。


End file.
